emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1608 (12th November 1991)
Plot Nick hasn't slept all night. He winds up Alice's musical box. Joe tells Annie and Sarah that Jack wants him to leave the farm. Annie is fed up with her sons bickering and tells him to sort it all out. Nick doesn't go to work. Elizabeth calls round to see him. He tries to make an excuse about Elsa but Elizabeth already knows that she has left. She wants Nick to think about moving to Leeds to save the relationship. Zoe is anxious to watch Chris and Kathy's wedding video. Sarah explains to Joe that Annie is fed up of seeing her sons row. She needs support at the moment. Zoe finds something interesting on the wedding video and immediately calls to see Michael. Carol is keen to start making food in The Woolpack. Her first customers are Seth and Archie. They warn her that Alan might not be happy with the new arrangements. Nick calls to see Elsa and Alice. He takes her musical roundabout to stop her crying. Elsa looks fed up with Nick interfering. Michael panics when Zoe shows him the wedding video - it shows him kissing Lynn. Zoe tells him that he has to think of a good excuse to tell Rachel as Kim is preparing a public showing on Kathy and Chris's return. Nick persuades Elsa to come back to 3 Demdyke Row for a while. Nick and Archie discuss women - they are both confused by them. Seth and Archie have their birthday party in The Woolpack. Carol has made the food and Elizabeth is serving. Archie challenges Michael about him and Zoe. Michael pretends that they were planning a surprise for him. He tells Lynn that they have been caught kissing on the wedding video. She just laughs. Elsa is fed up of Nick fussing over her. She goes to bed early. Sgt. MacArthur calls into the pub and tells Mark that the charge of driving without a licence has been dropped. Mark is relieved. Carol worries when a customer asks to speak to the chef. It turns out to be a writer for the restaurant column in the Hotten Courier who is impressed with Carol's simple cooking and says that she will be writing about The Woolpack and recommending the food and atmosphere. Carol realises that Alan will be furious. Lynn and Michael leave together. Elizabeth arranges for Sgt, MacArthur to tease Seth and Archie by arresting them for demanding money with menaces. They are both taken in. Michael is trying to think of excuses to tell Rachel. Lynn tries to entice him into having an affair for real. She starts to open a bottle of champagne and Michael is faced with a dilemma. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alice Bates - Kimberly Hewitt (uncredited) Guest cast *Sgt. MacArthur - Martin Dale *Gillian Whitehead - Rosy Clayton *Jim Latimer - Dennis Blanch (uncredited) Locations *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Kitchen and sitting room *The Woolpack - Forecourt, public bar and front hallway *Main Street *Louise's flat in Hotten *Unknown walkway *Whiteley's Farm - Sitting room Notes *Dennis Blanch appears uncredited as Jim Latimer in video footage from Kathy and Chris Tate's wedding. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes